


Juul’s Twitter Oneshots

by gapplejuicy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fainting, First Time, Gag, Gangbang, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pet Names, Secretly Dating, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapplejuicy/pseuds/gapplejuicy
Summary: A collection of everything I’ve written on twitter dot com for Ao3’s enjoyment.(aka, mostly just Tubbo/Ranboo)
Relationships: Charlie | Slimecicle/Ranboo, Jschlatt/Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Enderman, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 429





	1. disclaimer

This work contains explicit content.

If you’re not looking for that click away.

Everything I write should be under the impression that they are characters. I never want to force these situations on anyone and simply enjoy the dynamics between CHARACTERS.

I do not take requests, I write of my own free will.

I mostly write Tubbo/Ranboo.

But my twitter DM’s are always open for anyone who wants to talk.

And if you’re here to fight, I’d rather have a conversation then a yelling match.

I personally check everyone who follows me on twitter. Do NOT follow me if you want to cause harm to me or my community.

Without further ado, my twitter oneshot collection.  
[LOUD CLAPPING AND APPLAUSE]

Chapters are labeled as follows,  
NSFW or SFW | Ships included | Name of Oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! twitter sees them first :>
> 
> i’ll update this like a day or so after i make em.. <3


	2. NSFW | Tubboo | Good Boy

Imagine Tubbo riding the fuck out of Ranboo till he’s overstimulated and whimpering and Tubbo just tells him to shut up and when Tubbo’s done being filled for the second time he tells Ranboo he’s a good boy.


	3. NSFW | Tntboo | Slut

Ranboo and Tubbo fucking in the twitchcon airbnb bathroom and Tubbo returning to his shared room with Tommy, and Tommy wants to fuck him as well but sees the little slut has already been fucked open. Tommy and Ranboo didn’t speak for a while but on the last day Tommy gripped Tubbo’s ass in front of the taller in the kitchen earning a slight whimper from the smaller. Ranboo unexpectedly joins them and the two stuff his ass with both of their cocks later that night for being such a slut.


	4. NSFW | Tubboo | Quiet

Enderman Ranboo and tiny Tubbo fucking in his new house on the server. Phil knocks on the door to check on Ranboo. Ranboo has to convince Phil to leave while he’s balls deep in Tubbo who’s against the wall with a huge stomach bulge. Tubbo messes with Ranboo’s cock through his own stomach making it hard for Ranboo to communicate to Phil to leave. Eventually Phil walks away and Ranboo finishes leaving Tubbo bloated with purple cum and pearls screaming as they one by one leave his body. Ranboo soothes the tiny goat through it feeling bad about it but Tubbo reminds him that it feels amazing. It was one of the only ways for Ranboo to get pearls and Tubbo was more then excited to help. Especially since it included being fucked to oblivion by a 12” enderman hybrid dick.


	5. NSFW | Tubboo (&slight Tommy) | Brat

Tubbo sneaks into Ranboo’s streaming room in their house and Ranboo mutes the stream as Tubbo works his sweatpants down and sits ontop his dick. Ranboo continues streaming per normal as Tubbo and Ranboo answer Q&A questions. Tubbo slightly shifting drives Ranboo insane but Tubbo silenced his moans because of stream chat. The stream finally ends and Ranboo finally snapped at the brat and began fucking into his cocksleeve relentlessly ignoring the brats commands to slowdown or stop. Still in the DSMP Discord an unexpected Tommy joins the call unknowingly and gets off to the sounds of the two before leaving the call without a trace.


	6. NSFW | Tubbo/Enderman Group (&slight Tubboo) | Shrieks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw// rape, gangbang

Tubbo is struting his way through the woods to Ranboo’s house when an enderman smells the scent of Ranboo from the goat boy. Ranboo is a lower class to pure enderman so the mob teleports and slams Ranboo’s mate into a nearby tree and rips his armor and pants off him. The enderman thrusts into him without prep, the mobs size is almost twice as large as Ranboo due to being pure. Tubbo begins to sob as he’s being pounded and bred into the tree. The violent pounding shakes Tubbo to the ground and his dick is met with the cold snow. The mob continues using Tubbo as a fleshlight and lifts the quivering boy from the ground. Tubbo runs his hands over the constantly expanding bulge in his stomach. The enderman lets out a shriek before releasing thick purple cum into the smaller. Tubbo’s eyes widened as he felt the pearls load into him making him expand even further. The enderman drops him onto the ground and Tubbo lets out another sob as a pearl comes out of him. The enderman shrieks again and Tubbo hears another few teleport behind them Tubbo’s eyes widen and he begins to try to crawl away the movement popping out another pearl making him moan which only drew more attention to him. The new mobs grabbed him and they held him inbetween them. The last pearl left Tubbo’s system and the two began lining up to breed him again. Tubbo began to scream for anyone and everyone nearby and this action was met with a pearl shoved in his mouth as a makeshift gag. Tubbo sobbed as he felt two shafts enter him. He could feel his health tick from the pain. They began to systematically pull and push inside of him. Tubbo couldn’t feel his legs anymore because of the cold and quivering feeling. Tubbo tried to shake from their grasp in the air but the two began pounding harder. Tubbo couldn’t keep track of when he came before but he could see his own dick dripped in his own cum for what looked like the third time. The enderman finished and bloated Tubbo to the max with purple cum and at least 6 pearls. He looked borderline pregnant. The first enderman ushered the second two and Tubbo felt the world change around him as they teleported somewhere. Tubbo was left on the doorstep of Ranboo’s home pantless, soaked in purple cum, and filled with pearls. Tubbo felt awful and yelled everytime a pearl trickled out of him until one of the loud moans was heard by Ranboo himself who immediately healed up his boyfriend and forbid himself from ever leaving Tubbo’s side again.


	7. SFW | Tubboo | Secret

Mark sat admiring Tubbo on the screen as he paced back and forth throughout the SMP. His ears perked when Quackity asked him if he was seeing anyone. Tubbo replied yes surprisingly. Mark sat up in fear, surely he wouldn’t reveal anything? Tubbo said he’d been seeing someone he met online. Quackity pressed it further. Until the truth came out. The two had met in Tubbo’s own discord. Tubbo was dating a fan. Mark immediately went onto Tubbo’s discord and saw them all pointing fingers at eachother. He sunk into his uncomfy black desk chair and laughed at the situation. Tubbo eventually ended stream and Mark immediately face timed him. “Toby why would you do that?” “Things we’re getting a bit boring around my discord haha!” Mark couldn’t help but to giggle at his boyfriend. “I love your smile” “I like yours too Toby.” The two continued their flirty comments while watching the war waged in his discord server searching for the mole among them. Toby had gone back and deleted a lot of their original messages that led to them privately DMing so there really was no proof Mark and Toby even talked anymore. “Hey Mark?” “Yea?” “You sure you don’t want to try again at Youtube like you told me you did when you were younger?” Mark thought to himself for a second. He’d gotten hired recently and even though it was a dream of his, he was happy now. He even had Toby now, and that was more then enough. “Nah, I’ve got my job and I’m excited to do college. I think I’m okay being normal.” Tubbo smiled and made funny kissy noises before the two said their ‘love yous’ and hung up. Mark enjoyed being Toby’s little secret and was excited for their trip they planned. He loved Toby so much. Even if he started as a huge supporter of his content. He didn’t want to change how things turned out!  
Oh if only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha soulmates in any timeline au :> anyways this started because Ranboo said he wouldn’t have started his career if he landed a job but they rejected him. so please, follow your dreams. launch yourself and be who you want to be. the people who love you will still be there


	8. NSFW | Tubboo | Batter

Tubbo ended stream and saw chat slowly leave on their raid. Tubbo and Ranboo had just finished a special cooking stream. It was their first cooking stream in their new house together. Tubbo moved out from Tommy’s place since he was never around he always was at Wilbur’s place. So Tubbo decided to officially move in with his boyfriend in the US. It was so far a success. Though everyone still thought they were just roomies. If the floor plan of their one bedroom house was to ever go public they’d know otherwise not that the two minded. “They all gone?” Ranboo said whilst cleaning up a bit in the background. “Yep” “Good, cause now I can do this” “Wh-“ Tubbo started but was interrupted by Ranboo claiming his lips as his own. Tubbo returned the intensity and led the two against the counter. Ranboo pushing into him made Tubbo whine. “Fuck me. Now.” Ranboo nodded and worked Tubbo’s shirt off and placed kisses down his chest. Tubbo lifted Ranboo’s cute ‘kiss the cook’ apron off his head and then the shirt below it. Tubbo worked at Ranboo’s belt freeing his dick. He began stroking earning a low groan from the taller. Tubbo slipped his pants off and leaned back into him with a devilish grin. “What did you do now?” Ranboo puzzled. He looked at his target and saw Tubbo’s pretty hole was already prepped. “I made it easier for you, no need to thank me” Tubbo whispered in his ear with a tease. Ranboo grabbed Tubbo’s waist and lined himself up eagerly. Not questioning the smaller because the brat could honestly do as he please. Ranboo pressed into the smaller slowly until Tubbo’s chest was flat on the counter moaning at the intrusion. Tubbo pathetically gripped at some of the cooking utensils that were left on the counter from the stream as Ranboo picked up a pace. “Faster” Tubbo complained with a moan and Ranboo obeyed. Tubbo’s own dick was slapping against the cold countertop at every motion. Tubbo felt Ranboo ran into his sweet spot and he let out a guttural moan. “God yes,, there.” Ranboo continued to work at that spot shoving Tubbo further down on the counter by his tiny waist. Which by the way, was almost completely encased by Ranboo’s large hands. Tubbo shrieked before he came down the side of the counter. The liquid looked no different then the batter left from the activity before. Ranboo chased his own release gripping Tubbo up into his chest to reach deeper inside of him. Ranboo climaxed and began softly marking at the back of Tubbo’s neck while using him as a sleeve. Tubbo could see a bit of their reflection in the microwave and he smirked at the sight of them and how slutty he looked. Ranboo was so cute and gentle. He fucking loved the sight of it as he licked his fingers. (which had a faint taste of cum and batter, he didn’t mind the taste of either)


	9. NSFW | Slimeboo | Rain

Ranboo had come into Charlie’s house for shelter from the rain and things had gotten unexpectedly heated. Charlie pushed Ranboo down onto the bed. Charlie was a foot smaller, but the tall boy was so impressionable. Charlie’s slimy body rubbed up and down Ranboo’s lengthy legs earning small whimpers from the younger. The slickness of Charlie reminiscing on his skin leaving Ranboo feeling slick all over. Charlie lifted Ranboo’s legs over his shoulders for easier access to Ranboo’s pulsating hole. The slime man was small and unassuming from the outside, little did Ranboo know. Charlie’s cold gooping length entered Ranboo and he let out a low shrill the sensation was nothing he’d ever felt before. Charlie began shifting in and out of the younger, Ranboo moaning loudly at the movement. If the current thrusting wasnt already overstimulating Charlie started,, shifting? Matter from Charlie started thinning in unneeded places and moving,, down? It clicked and Ranboo knew. Charlie’s cock started expanding wider and deeper into Ranboo’s ass. The younger started to feel his ass tear, tears pricked at his eyes. “Ch-Charlie plea—“ Ranboo stuttered being interrupted with a moan. “Cmon Enderboy.. open that big mouth of yours.” Ranboo gasped letting every noise leave his mouth. Charlie’s dick kept expanding inside of him until they both saw a mound rise in Ranboo’s stomach which Charlie let out a groan to. The slimes length finally stopped expanding leaving the younger gasping in relief. Charlie pulled back slightly, the slimy dick squishing weird noises out of Ranboo’s hole. Ranboo slid his hands down his slippery body experiencing the new shape his stomach was stretched to as Charlie began sliding in and out of him with ease. Ranboo felt his consciousness fading as his sweet spot was hit repeatedly with Slimes now larger then ever cock. The feeling itself had Ranboo releasing over himself. The purple substance sliding off of his slicked body. Ranboo felt Charlie release himself as well inside the younger as his consciousness left him. Charlie left a small kiss on Ranboo’s head and left his house, returning to wake him when the rain ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing out of the Tubbo/Ranboo zone. Hope it’s okay!


	10. NSFW | Tubboo | Giggles

Ranboo laughed slightly. “Whats so funny? There is nothing funny about this.” Tubbo glared. Ranboo was two inches deep into the smaller and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Which was contagious as Tubbo started to laugh as well. “Cmon whats so funny big man! Now I cant stop laughing!” Tubbo said with some giggles between his small annoyance. Ranboo slid further into Tubbo earning moans between the giggles. When he was balls deep Ranboo took a deep breath and said “You’re just super cute.” If Tubbo wasn’t already red in the face from his boyfriends dick being in him. The compliment was more then enough to have him look away from the taller and hide his face in his hands. “S-Shut.. up.” Tubbo muttered. Ranboo softly laughed again as he pecked at Tubbo’s neck to show his admiration for the other. “Awh! Don’t hide!” Ranboo bellowed. Tubbo had no clue how Ranboo could handle being so informal during fucking sex. But somehow he did. It made Tubbo feel a lot more comfortable too, but at the same time embarrassed. “Y-You can move..” Tubbo stuttered. “Not until you look back.” Ranboo teased. Tubbo slowly lifted his hands off his own face and shifted back towards the taller. Tubbo’s lips were immediately claimed by Ranboo as he smiled into the passionate kiss. Ranboo began to push in and out of him causing Tubbo to moan out of the kiss. Ranboo still had a smile on his face as he started to thrust quickly in sessions at a time. Tubbo came onto his chest quickly. Quicker then he ever had before. “That was fast? Am I that good?” Ranboo teased. Tubbo glared again, sure he was ‘that good’ but the atmosphere Ranboo created today had Tubbo more deeply in love with the other then he’d ever been. Ranboo kept at his pace looking for his own release. Tubbo’s legs started shivering from overstimulation. “You okay?” Ranboo asked with a serious tone. “Go back to having fun and laughing please. Don’t let me stop you.” Tubbo said softly. Ranboo grinned and began being super giddy. He slammed in and out of the tinier one before climaxing and releasing a load inside Tubbo. Both were left panting like dogs. “Holy cow..” Ranboo said exhausted. ”Hm?” Tubbo pondered. “Nothing I’m just... really lucky.” Ranboo grinned again. God, Tubbo could never begin to understand or handle Ranboo for the enigma that Ranboo was. But Tubbo loved every part of him. And Ranboo loved him all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himbo Ranboo reigns supreme.


	11. NSFW | Schlubboo | Hey Kid

Ranboo woke to a dent in the bed next to him. Him and Tubbo were currently at Schlatts house for a bit while traveling the USA together to stream and update the chat on their trip. Ranboo sat up in the guest bed and glanced around the room. His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He heard noises in the kitchen so Ranboo slipped on a shirt and walked down the hall. “Looking for Tubbo?” Connor said leaning against the counter. “Yea..” Ranboo said with a slight curiosity. Connor nudged his head in the direction of Schlatt’s room. Ranboo walked towards the huge door and paused before opening it. He could feel Connors smirk from the kitchen. Ranboo opened the door to a dimly lit room. “Hey kid. Close the door for me.” Schlatt said from across the room. Even though Schlatt was shorter Ranboo was genuinely scared of the man and the way he carried himself. Ranboo shut the door and he heard a light flick. A dim bedside light turned on. Ranboo saw Schlatt clearly now. On his knees, balls deep in his gagged boyfriend shoved down on the bed. Ranboo’s body jumped at the sight. But embarrassingly began to grow hard. “Cmon kid.” He ushered Ranboo over. He slowly stepped towards Schlatt, body shaking with fear. Or was it pleasure? Schlatt roughly yanked Tubbo’s face up by the gag strap. The small teary eyed boy stared at his lover with pleasure as Schlatt fucked into him. Ranboo felt his lower body heat up with ecstasy. Tubbo’s small muffled moans drove Ranboo over the edge. “Have you ever fucked your boyfriend kid?” Schlatt cackled. Ranboo and Tubbo hadn’t got to that part in all honesty. He shook his head no to the older. Schlatt laughed again and began thrusting harder into the smaller. Tubbo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began gripping at the bedsheets in desperation. Schlatt eyed Ranboo’s pants and the taller began working them off. He continued slamming into the smaller until he climaxed filling Tubbo to the brim. Ranboo climbed up onto the bed mesmerized at Tubbo’s quivering body. Schlatt manhandled Tubbo onto Ranboo’s lap. The smaller weakly removed the gag from his mouth and roughly claimed Ranboo’s lips for himself. The smaller aligned himself with Ranboo’s dick and softly sat down. Tubbo was already stretched from Schlatt. Ranboo groaned loudly at the sensation. Schlatt gripped Tubbo’s hips from behind the two and pressed two fingers inside Tubbo alongside Ranboo’s length. The teens moaned into eachother as Schlatt cackled into the back of Tubbo’s neck. Schlatt removed his fingers and positioned himself. He steadily pushed himself into Tubbo. The horny teens bodies practically died at the new sensation. Ranboo felt himself edging to his climax. Tubbo grabbed Ranboo’s large hand and guided him to his dick. Ranboo began sliding his hand up and down Tubbo’s length. All the while the taller two systematically shoved in and out of the quivering bottom. Tubbo felt so full, he didn’t regret tempting Schlatt into fucking him open that morning. He saw the way Schlatt looked at him during the stream yesterday and took the chance. His boyfriend and him weren’t sexually involved yet and he wanted to be dicked down badly. Who knew itd end by being double stuffed by them both. Ranboo being the virgin of the two, finished first, Tubbo second. Schlatt pulled out and came over Tubbo’s back dripping onto Ranboo below him. Schlatt quickly cleaned up and walked out leaving the two teens gasping in eachothers arms as Schlatt and Connor laughed in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know what i was on when i wrote this but it was somETHING


End file.
